Walking Through Memory Lane
by Riku-Heartilly
Summary: He's in jail now and his mind just can't seem to get off of certain past event's... Contain's BBxL


It's been awhile hasn't it? I've not really submitted much work here(I do on my Deviantart). Originally I was only going to submit this one to DA but decided that you guy's(who watch me here and don't know about me on DA), could have something new to read.

I was listening to "Rusted from the Rain" by "Billy Talent" the night I wrote this one. I got completely inspired by it and decided to write a BBxL fic(Since lately all it's been is BBxA(I know I just can't help but love that pairing huh?)).

At any rate I do hope you guy's like this one.

**Warning Contains: **BBxL(Obviously), Cursing, Blood.

_

* * *

_

_The horizon was clearly grey and dull. Blank orb's stared off to the horizon. A cold expression on his face as he began to walk forward off to the distance when he suddenly came to an immediate halt._

_"Escaping isn't going to help you B," That cold voice spoke from behind the red eye'd murderer._

_B's eye's looked down to the ground his body feeling limp. "I hate you."_

When he had looked back up his mind drifted back to reality his right hand placed against the jail cell's wall while the other was clenching a broken shard of a mirror. He disliked the mirror's. He disliked the fact he looked so tattered and worn. Burned from the inside out. Everything was very dull and B's life was unusually boring and depressing living in jail.

He was bitter, and cold. Tossing the shard of glass aside feeling small droplets of blood drip from his hand as he began to flop himself onto his stiff bed. Lying flat on his back he began to shut his eye's.

_"It doesn't hurt so bad does it?" The detective spoke. B's eye's snapping open and letting out a harsh scream as he felt L grip one of his arms._

_"Your bleeding now," L commented looking down at the ex successor's burnt arm._

_"Maybe if you didn't dig your fucking nail's into my arm I wouldn't be!" B barked his eye's flaring at L._

_The detective's eye's began to narrow as he pulled his hand away. But no sooner had he done that, L had pinned B's shoulder's down onto the hospital bed. Stone cold grey eye's meeting those of the blood crimson colored ones._

_"It is not my fault that you burned yourself alive," L responded back in an emotionless tone._

_B just stared, for what seemed like hours, the tension was very thick. His breath hitching as his eye's closed. Suddenly feeling something brush the side of his face._

His eye's slowly began to open as he rolled onto his stomache and began to weakly stretch in the lonely jail cell. Only to cringe and pull back as he curled up into a ball. The burn's obviously still stung and caused B pain. They were always going to be there...

Shifting B, gently arose and began to look down at the ground, his feet hanging off of the bed and lightly swaying back and forth. His hands resting at his sides planted against the bed and his head tilting upward as he shut his eye's and began to go into deep thought.

_"B, are you listening to me?" L spoke watching the teenager sit at his bed looking to the ground with an unreadable expression. "B?"_

_"Shut up...." B spoke tears beginning to fall down his face. "It's your fault..."_

_"B, A's death was-"_

_"It was your fault," B murmurred a little louder._

_"Listen to me B it wasn't my-"_

_"It was your fault!" B shouted looking up at L and getting to his feet. "A would still be here if it weren't for you! You trying to use us! Us as fucking lab rat's! Just so you can have perfect little replacements! I saw them! There's more you already have ready to replace me, your waiting for me to fail too, aren't you?! You never cared for either A nor I!" B screamed his fists clenched._

_"B, that's not true-" L spoke but was once again cut off._

_"Yes it is! All you care about is having some perfect little replacement, we are all just alternate's and back up's to you!" B retorted back tears stinging his eye's. His eye's suddenly shutting and his teeth clenching._

_"B," L spoke once more stepping forward and pulling the younger male close into what seemed to be an attempt to hug or embrace the other. But B just thrashed beginning to throw his fists at L causing L to shrink back to avoid getting harmed from the other._

_B and L both stared at one another B with an angry glare and L with that unreadable expression of his. Time seemed to stand still. All until B began to lower his head and walk past L over to the door. Placing his hand on the doorknob B spoke one last time._

_"I'll show you who's the back up L.....if it's the last thing I do....." and with that B had stepped out of the room slamming the door._

"B."

That voice immediately caused B's eye's to open wide and his head turning to look over to the cell bar's. He remained frozen as he stared at the person on the other side for a moment before getting to his feet and walking over to the cell bars.

"What are _you_ doing here?" B growled his voice however faltering and his eye's turning away to keep from meeting contact with the detective's eye's.

"I just, wanted to see you," L spoke his hand reaching through the bar's and running down the side of one of the murderer's burnt cheek's.

"Don't you have more important things to do?" B grunted pushing L's hand away. "There's more important people that have your attention right now, like Kira, why would you want to come see me? It's not like I'm playing another game," B muttered.

"Just because I'm working on the Kira case does not mean I can't come see you, Kira is killing murderer's, you could be in danger and I'd like to see you...atleast once more," L spoke back staring at B blank like.

"Oh so this is pity or something? You don't care about _me_ you never have! Not once, and now your trying to pretend you do," B retorted back aggressively keeping a sharp glare to the ground not once glancing into L's eye's.

"I always have cared for you, along with A-"

"Don't you dare mention A!" B immediately shouting his fists clenching. "You don't even deserve to speak about him so just shut your damned mouth!" B growled turning away and beginning to walk off to the other end of the cell not once turning around to look back at L.

L remained silent for a moment staring at B's back while absent mindedly chewing on his thumb nail. After afew moment's L began to stuff one of his hands into his pocket pulling out a key and opening the cell stepping in and closing it behind him.

His feet shuffled against the floor as he made his way over to B. Tenderly placing a hand onto B's shoulder. "B-"

It was then that B spun around and glared at L.

"Why do you keep trying to tell me lies?!" B said falling to the ground and digging his nails into the floor.

"Look at what I've become because of _you_," B whispered his teeth gritting. "All of the things I've done for your attention before, all in the end losing. Now you just come here to lie more to me, someone who used to be so obsessed with you, so obsessed with wanting to be better then the one I idolized. Do you like to gloat in my face L?! Is that it?!" B yelled furiously.

"No B," L spoke slowly moving downwards until he was sitting in the same way B was on the floor. His hands moving up and cupping B's face forcing the murderer to meet L's gaze. "B..." L said inching closer to his ex successor, noses just barely touching. "I love you."

Before anything could be retorted out of B's mouth L had pressed his lips gingerly against B's. B's eye's were wide and his arms limp. Time was standing still, B couldn't move, and it was only until L placed his hands on B's shoulder's and pulled away staring into B's eye's with that blank unreadable stare of his B fell limp his head resting on L's shoulder and his expression dead like.

"....I love you too," B remained resting against L for what seemed like forever. Both not saying a word after what had just happened.

Then, B began to gasp, one hand reaching up and grasping ahold of L's shoulder digging his nail's into L's shoulder and beginning to breath fast letting out a faint yelp. The pain in his chest, causing him to lose control of himself and cling to L.

"B?" L spoke his voice catching as he felt the ex successor's breath sound ragged and seeing those red eye's wide and full of pain. Then just a mere second later B fell limp once more. Yet this time, L could not feel B's breath on his shoulder.

L knew what had happened. His eye's remaining expressionless as he kept his emotions shut off from the real world. Getting to his feet he lifted B up and placed him on stiff bed of his resting him down.

The burnt murderer's eye's were closed and for once he did not look aggressive, he actually looked peaceful.

L's eye's began to close for a moment as he placed a hand on B's own hand. Sitting down on the bed and smiling faintly. A single tear slipping from his eye and running down his face.

_"Your L?!" The excited voice of the small child said excitedly looking up at the teenager with bright red eye's._

_"Yes that is correct," L replied back standing infront of the boy looking him over and trying to analize him when suddenly he felt the boy pounce at his leg's and cling to them. A faint smile began to form on his face seeing the boy, Beyond Birthday smile brightly up at him...._

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Author's Note: **So this is the end. I hope you guy's liked it. It was just a short drabble I thought up of. I'll probably submit afew more drabble's that I've submitted onto DA. But for now I'll just leave it at this one. Oh and remember to R&R


End file.
